You Raise Me Up
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: Kairi thinks about the times she spent with Riku and how he raised her up to higher places. Songfic. Kaiku


I made this story in honor of the song I'm singing for a school contest. I love this song, even though it's a Christian song, it's also the opening theme for the anime, Romeo x Juliet. Love it! Kingdom Hearts belongs to SquareEnix and SquareSoft, the song belongs to Josh Groban.

* * *

You Raise Me Up

A young girl with auburn red hair and bright purple eyes felt the wind blow through her hair; she was sitting on a deformed tree, leaning over an island. She sighed, not noticing a ship fly into the sky and disappear beyond the clouds. Kairi sighed, it was almost time for the festival in town, and her two friends went off to some world.

'I know Sora forgetting the festival,' she thought. 'But Riku...'

_When I am down and, oh, my soul weary_

_When troubles come, and my hearts burdened be_

_Then I am still and wait here in the silence_

_Until you come and sit awhile with me_

Kairi left the island and went to her house, while she was trying to pick a kimono to wear at the festival, she could hear her Nobody, Namine, talking to her.

_'Why are you going alone?"_ she asked her Somebody.

'Sora went to visit to the king,' Kairi replied. 'Riku went with him, but I wanted him to stay, so it could be me and him.'

_'You love him, don't you?"_ Namine said with a giggle.

Kairi simply nodded as she took a cherry red kimono and looked at herself in her full-body mirror. Smiling, she took off her normal pink outfit and changed into her kimono. As she was changing, she thought about the times Riku helped her.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders,_

_You raise me up to more than I can be._

Humming a song she knew, Kairi twirled around in her kimono and sighed. She wondered if Sora and Riku were coming back to the islands to attend the festival. She tied little ribbons with bells on them to the sides of her hair; she picked a yellow star charm. It was the charm Namine made for her Somebody, she tied it to the slash of her kimono.

Her stomach growled as she left her room, she decided to get to eat before she went into town. As she walked downstairs, she realized without Riku in her life, her life had no meaning, even though Sora was there, Riku meant the most to her. Her heart beated smoothly when he was around, when he was there, she just glimpse eternity at him.

_There is no life, no life without this hunger_

_Each restless hearts beats so imperfectly_

_But when you come and I am filled with wonder_

_Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity_

Kairi bowed at her parents and left her house, as she walked down the street, she continued to think about Riku and all he did in her life. She almost seemed to in a daze, her bell ribbons jingled as she walked. Suddenly stopping, she heard a voice that sounded like a choir of angels.

"Don't walk in a daze, Kairi," the voice said. "You'll trip and fall."

Slowly, Kairi turned around to face the person, as her eyes locked onto a pair of neon aquamarine green blue eyes of a boy with shoulder length silver hair wearing a light gray robe.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up to more than I can be_

Gasping, Kairi slowly walked up to the boy and looked up into his eyes. Gently, the boy touched her cheek with his hand and brought her into an embrace. Kairi blushed a bright red, and pushed herself away. Staring into his eyes, Kairi slowly began to kiss him on the lips. The boy accepted the kiss, wrapping his arms around her. After a few minutes, they pulled away from each other and stared in each other's eyes.

"When did you get back, Riku?" Kairi asked.

"A few minutes ago," Riku said. "Sora is still with King Mickey, Goofy, and Donald. So I decided to come back and be with you."

Riku embraced Kairi again, and this time, Kairi accepted the embrace, hugging him back. Tears streamed down her cheeks, she tightened the hug and whispered, 'I love you so much, Riku.'

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up to more than I can be_

Riku let go of the hug and said, bowing at Kairi, "Shall we go?"

"Yes, we shall go," Kairi said, giggling.

Offering his arm, Kairi took it and they started toward the festival, Riku was smiling as well. Kairi smiled, and soft sang, _'You raise me up to more than I can be…..'

* * *

_

Please, R&R!


End file.
